Divergent University
by imthedivergentvictor
Summary: Tris and Chris get into the high ranking Divergent University, which is the best university in the world. They will find love and new experiences, and nothing will ever go to plan, thats all that is definite. Sorry for bad summary :) please read and PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**okay so this is my first fan fic. Im not sure if anyone will be reading it, and i dont even really know how to write it**

**yes **

**so this is awkward**

**please read and do whatever you do when you react to fanfic on (im used to wattpad)**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

I woke up rubbing my eyes. I felt pretty bad and I was tired and kind of hung over from the party yesterday. I hate parties and everything about them, but this was Christians special night so there and to be something. Today is all that matters now anyway.

OOOOH! I think

Today is the day that we get the letters from the universities. I applied to a few places, from Cambridge to Harvard and UCL and UPenn, and because of my practically perfect GPA, I could easily get into any of them. Even though they were quite famous, they weren't really the big deal.

The university that I really wanted to get into was Divergent University, the best of the best. I was planning on getting in to follow in my parents footsteps. You had to be exceptional to get in.

You either had to be extremely intelligent, and considered an Erudite at your school and level.

You could also be very brave and amazing at sport, and be a Dauntless for your school.

You could also be selfless and good in leading positions, to study politics, being considered Abnegation.

There was also the people into produce and the sale industry, the Amity .

Last but not least, those who are honest and excel in making fair decisions, those studying law and so on, Candor.

It was very prestigious, and one of the only universities which accept people in these so called factions, or personality groups. I had put myself forward as both erudite and dauntless, and even abnegation. I could easily get accepted into each of these. I was one of many few people that would be accepted for a few, and I felt honored about it.

That was… if I got in.

I was kind of hoping at least to get into Upenn. I know one of my friends from my old school, Susan was more than likely going to be accepted into it. I would have liked to be with her in the same classes. She was nice, but nothing particularly special. Though, in best circumstances I would get into the same university as Chris, which, if all went to plan, would happen. She was an amazing, stress on amazing, footballer. She was like the best goalie that I have ever played with, and I have been playing for a loooong time. All of the uni teams wanted her, and would give her a scholarship. She would probably get into every university in the whole world, but that means she at least would get into one that I was in! Well, that was the way I kind of saw it.

My chances where pretty good too, as a pretty middle fielder. I was the best in my high school team.

I shook my head, willing myself to stop thinking about the future until I actually had some facts behind it.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen. Caleb was already up, on the computer. When I walked in, he moved his screen downwards and blushed. I looked at him with a cold stare. He was sometimes ridiculously secretive, even when he was doing something obvious like some secret research. Though I am conviced he is doing other things while he is using the computer…

"Hey there Mr. Secretive" I start.

He grunts.

"Today is the special day, huh?"

"Yep" he says, popping the p.

I sigh.

"Wow way to go Caleb. WHAT A CONVERSATION."

Then I look up at the clock. It is 11.

Oh. My. God. I say under my breath.

I sort of casually walk out of the room, then run to the door. At the door there are like 10 envelopes. I pick them all up and squeal.

Running into the living room, I sepreate the envelopes. 4 are for Caleb, and there are 6 for me. I then run up to the room and call Chrissy.

"OMGOMGOMG its arrived" I say the minute she accepts the call.

"SAMMMEEEE OMG"

"Okay lets open… um… Upenn first…"

I sigh and open the letter.

"ACCEPTED" Chris scream down the phone.

"SAME!"  
"Wow um okay. Cambridge? I got one from Cambridge"

"same okay. Lets open it together."

I hear her suck in her breathe.

" I didn't get in to that"

"Aw kay then…. I did but that's just one of the options" I say, still on cloud 9.

This continues for a while, opening all of the letters.

I didn't get in to oxford but she did, and we both got into Harvard and UCLA and UCL as well as the university of Michigan. Then we both had one letter left to open – from divergent university.

I sighed and said "even if we don't get in we have like 5 other options or something"

She laughed.

"3" I said.

"2" she replied.

"1" we said in unison.

I opened the letter and kinda screamed.

I heard her gasp.

"OMG"

"I GOT IN"

"IM GOING TO BE DAUNTLESS"

"REALLY OMG SAME"

We spent the next half hour screaming and planning and thinking.

I was so happy. My dream was now going to be a reality.

**Yeh that was okay. Its my first chapter, and more of an introduction then anything else. So thanks you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do you have so much STUFF?!" I ask impatiently.

Chris and I have been moving our stuff into our room in our shared house for a while now, and all that's left is her many huge bags, full of clothes and make up. There are probably about 10 of her massive expensive bags at the bottom of the stairs, and each ones takes both of us to lift it up and carry it. We have only done a few of her bags, yet I am all set to burst into tears.  
"Well at least I bother looking good," she replies to my question/  
"Says the stripper"  
"I am offended" she replies, with fake shock.  
We are the kind of i-dont-give-a-damn-what-u-say-sis friends. We are more like sisters than friends after being best friends for so long, and I know I can call her anything. She won't care. She returns the favor, but I care even less.  
I lug one of her heavy bags up the stairs. I am really strong, and amazing at sports. But... for the fun of it, I violently drop it at the next level. It makes a loud clatter.  
"Its tooooo heavy"  
"OMG! Be careful with that its my makeup! Tris you frigging loser shut up I know you can carry it. Be careful from now on please."  
"Uhhh why do you need so much makeup again?"  
"Well duh. Parties!"  
"Yeh... About that, I don't think that I will-"  
"Girl I don't care. You're going to them. There is a party tonight at Uriah's."  
Uriah was one of our friends from primary school. He's like my brother and the only boy I have as a friend, and fills the part that Caleb so successfully ignores. Caleb is my excuse of a brother, but we never get in touch and he is always arguing with me. He got into our university as well, but he is rubbish at sports, so didn't get the sports scholarship. He says that he was totally fine with it, since he is more intelligent than me, but I am totally convinced he is jealous. I know that both of our parents favour me over him, me being the good girl and all. He's annoying and stupid, but he doesn't seem to know it. It makes the whole situation worse.

I march up the stairs. We are on the top floor of the apartment block. It is an old building from the very old days, and there is no elevator. There are a lot of floors, and I checked about his in advance, so I knew how heavy my bags should be and how much stuff I should bring at the beginning of the year. To my disgust, Christina wasn't nice enough to think about any of this. I am honestly upset with her, but we cant argue with eachother successfully because we are so close. I sigh, silently fuming, and I decide to turn my attention back to the problem.

"Uri's actually having a party?"  
"Yeah... Don't seem so surprised killjoy."  
"Thanks mate"  
"Pleasure" she blew a kiss at me, and I giggled.  
Then, I thought about the serious problem at hand. I needed to get out of the party.  
I pretty much hated partying. I was more into the sports I played, whereas Chris said she recieved 'the best of both worlds'. I at least get to be intelligent, and I get good grades. When she gets good grades, pigs will fly. I just felt uncomfortable, and when you have too much to drink... God knows what could happen.  
I know this well enough from picking Chris up from random houses at 8 in the morning because she was totally wasted. I definitely didn't want this to happen to me.  
She occasionally even missed football because of her hangovers. What can you do? At least she never got drunk before match days. She was our one and only hope at being goalie at our last school. She was the best in the state, and helped us win all of our games… she will probably be picked this year as well, and without much discussion.  
"Wait so your going to this party at uri's joint house? Do you even know his roommates?" I ask, cynical.  
"Well he's staying with his bro, his bros friend and this other guy, Will. I hope he's cute"  
"To you, all guys are cute"  
"Yeh and you're probably lesbian."  
"I am offended" I say using my fake shock voice. We both have our fake shock voices for our fake insults. Nothing we can say to each other ever has much influence over the other. We hardly ever argue anyway.  
We reach the top of the stars.  
I sigh, tired. I am fit, but I don't actually want to do this.  
"That's it right? There can't be more..." I start, my fingers crossed.  
"Baby were only just getting started in here" she replies, smiling.  
"Butthole" I say under my breath, though loud enough so she can hear.  
"Kk luv ya now let's go."  
"But I have to go to the gym! Football season is now, I don't want to be out of shape." I complain on the way down.

Then I realize something, and continue "Wait... Classes start tomorrow. Christina. You are not telling me we are going to a party on the day before classes start."  
"Umm yeh" she says, obviously not thinking about anything.  
"DUDDDEEE! your defo gonna miss class!"  
"Well I will be back early" she replies, so confidently. She never gets back from a party until about 12, so her getting early is no way going to happen.  
"Yeh and I'm a leprechaun" I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Trissyyyy….."

"NO WAY! We are not going to the party. Let Uri and his new friends get drunk"

"PWeAAASe!" She pleads, making her puppy dog eyes.

"UGHHHH! You know when you make those eyes I cant say no!"

"I know, I know… that's why I do it. Anyway, I am not going to drink that much I promise, I really do. "

"uhuh" I fix her with my best glare that I can come up with.

I'm not going to drink that much" she repeats.  
"Oh I'm a unicorn"  
"You know what, let's finish bringing this stuff of mine upstairs so you can go to the gym and do whatever you have to do and then we can get ready. Okay?"  
"Okay..."  
We spend another hour bringing all of her valuable possesions upstairs, making it too late for me to go to the gym. I was mad but hey, more time for Chris to turn me into a barbie.. Is that a good thing? Probably not. I always end up looking like one of those stupid strippers, who wears way too much make up, and really revealing and annoying clothes. I liked to cover up most of my skin, so I didn't look like I was trying to get people to like me or anything. Besides, I didn't want to make a bad impression for anyone tonight. I would have to find a way of 1) not getting her to dress me up, and 2) not even going to the party in the first place…. Wow. Yet, no matter what I do, I am sure that she will always have her way.

Why was being friends with Christina so complicated in the most simple way imaginable?


End file.
